One Night of Passion
by GreyLegalmistress
Summary: GA's most unlikely couple...


Disclaimer: Don't own GA.

_One Night of Passion_

She knew this was a bad idea. Actually, _bad_ didn't even begin to describe it. The rational part of her brain told her this, but he felt way too good to be bad. The way his surprisingly aggressive mouth was ravishing her slender neck, her collar bone and, _oh dear lord_, the valley between her two breasts. She gasped, unable to rein in the feelings of ecstasy pursing through her intensely aware body. Her head fell back, hair cascading over her scrubs as he continued his journey, his hands now stroking her thighs, her hips, her back. _How did this happen_? She wasn't even sure, but at that very moment in time, she didn't particularly care. Not with this man backing her up against the exam table, tormenting her by taking his sweet old time with every inch of her perfect anatomy, when all she wanted was for him to hurry up. She couldn't help herself; she had to participate, needed to know how he tasted and how his bare skin would feel pressed up against hers. So she took off his shirt, not knowing or caring where it ended up. She pushed herself closer, nibbling on his ear, her hands in his unruly hair as she allowed her mouth to find his. He took her in a searing kiss, one that knocked whatever sense was left completely out the window. She moaned as his sure hands lifted up her scrub top, revealing a lacy black bra, one that was meant to tempt and suggest. Now she was sitting on the table, her legs tightly wrapped around him, though darned if she had any clue as to how he had managed that. But it didn't matter. What mattered was that she had this incredible man here with her, now, wanting, needing her as much as she needed him in this moment. The rest of the world could wait: these two had an unwritten date with destiny. Or with great sex. But neither were thinking about anything but the pleasure they were experiencing. She sighed as his steady, surgical hands found the tie for her pants and wriggled out of them, causing both of them to giggle a little bit. How long it had been since she had _giggled_, she didn't know. But this was definitely a good giggle. Soon, his pants were also off, and there they were, in a Seattle Grace exam room, neither wearing anything but underwear. Shoes and socks had managed to find their own ways off, as they are want to do in these situations. They looked at each other, fire and desire flashing in their eyes. She kissed him again and again, unable to get enough of his taste or the way he gently but firmly teased and tested her. He broke off the kiss, letting his tongue wander over her silky cream skin. When he got to her breasts, he halted for a moment, a smile crossing his face as she pouted. But at last he unhooked the bra, giving himself full access. _Finally_, she thought, as his mouth found her. She pressed herself into him, wanting more and more, and mostly wanting him never to stop touching her. _Where did he learn how to do this?_ That was a moot point at the moment, though, since all she cared was that he was doing this, and to her, no less. The fact that anyone could walk in on them at any time didn't matter. If anything, the possibility of being caught made the tryst that much more exciting. She stroked his skin anywhere she could; his shoulders, his back, stomach, leading her way down into his boxers. He let out a groan, though he didn't stop caressing her. After what seemed to be an eternity of torment, she realized they were both completely, fully naked. _About time_. He looked at her, then pulled her against him, filling her. She didn't bother to try to suppress the moans of pleasure, nor did he, as they moved together. Their bodies fit together so naturally, it surprised her. Given the look in his eyes, she could tell he felt the same way as well. They kissed as they rocked together, mouths more than matching the heat of their bodies uniting. He whispered her name into her ear, in ways she had never before heard it. He made it sound so special, so exotic- just as he made her feel. In response, she cried out his name, loving the feel of it on her lips, but mostly loving the feel of _him_. Far too soon, it was over. The two lingered together, neither wanting to leave, to separate from the other. _That was amazing_. He kissed her once again, gently, as he helped her unwind herself from around him. Quietly they dressed, knowing words would only ruin this spectacular moment. He looked at her as she straightened her scrubs and her hair in an attempt to return to normalcy and pretend nothing had happened. _Nope, no signs of spectacular, mind-blowing, out-of-this-world sex here. I hope_. Finally, the two were ready to return to reality, a reality in which, well, this never would have happened. She didn't even want to think about how it had; that would only ruin it for both of them. He put his hands on her waist, pulled her to him, and kissed her one last time. They smiled, knowing this time would always be locked in their memories…

He smiled again, then turned and left, knowing that it was more than time for him to do so. That left Addison Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd alone with her vivid, passion filled memories of the one person from who she had least expected it. _I guess George deserves more credit than he gets…_

A/N: HAHA. World's most unlikely couple, I know. I don't necessarily want them together, but this just popped into my head and I wanted to see how it would go. Just a silly, entertaining little thing to be different.


End file.
